1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a control method thereof which supports input image data at frame rates of both 60 Hz and 120 Hz.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes an image input by an image supply source and displays the processed image on a display panel, such as a liquid crystal display or the like. The display apparatus scans image data on a panel to display an input image on the panel, and the scanned image data on the panel constitutes a single image frame.
The frame rate, which is typically represented as a frequency (Hz), means the number of image frames per second displayed on the panel. For example, 60 Hz means that 60 image frames per second are displayed on the panel.
120 Hz is a technology developed to increase the response rate of a display panel, and provides a high quality image by displaying more image frames per second on the panel.
A display panel at 120 Hz has mainly employed a technology that inserts new image frames between input images at 60 Hz. The newly inserted frames are generated by the display apparatus that estimates an intermediate image frame between frames of the 60 Hz input image. However, when the intermediate frame that is not originally present in the input image at 60 Hz is estimated and inserted, an image of games or sports games where a camera moves fast may be distorted.
Chipsets which provide a high quality image at 120 Hz have been developed for games or three-dimensional (3D) images. Accordingly, there is a need for a display apparatus that can process a high quality image at 120 Hz input from an image supply source including the chipsets is on the rise. A scaler of the display apparatus may support only a single link at 165 MHz or less in bandwidth. Thus, if a high quality input image at 120 Hz is processed, a process capacity of image data may be insufficient.